


Never been kissed

by ChiefOfLaurians



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefOfLaurians/pseuds/ChiefOfLaurians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has finally landed a part in a play but when she discovers that she has a kissing scene she panics because she has never been kissed before. As Peggy had told her that she would help her with her lines no matter what, she goes to her for help (and research of course…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never been kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, studying for my exams inspires me a lot apparently and I just had to write this fic. So here it is, I appologize for any mistakes I may have made as English is not my first language. Enjoy :)

 Angie put down the phone and ran excitedly into the living room shouting “ _English!!! English!!!  I got the part!!!_ ”

 

“ _Wow Angie that’s wonderful news!_ ” Peggy said enthusiastically.

 

“ _I know, I know, I can’t believe it. My first part. This is just amazing!  After all those directors telling me that I would never end up anywhere, I can finally prove them wrong. This is my chance Peg! And it’s a real part, not just that of a chorus girl! Oh my gosh, I am gonna be on Broadway!!!_ “ Angie was literally jumping up and down slowly realizing what all this meant. She then threw herself into the brunette’s arms hugging her tightly.

 

Peggy had never seen her so happy, except maybe for the time she had asked her to move in with her in Howard’s house. Her eyes had lit up like stars and she could almost see a few tears, happy tears, in her eyes. Well of course at that point Angie had thought that she would probably never see her again with her being arrested and taken away by the SSR right in front of her so this may also have been responsible for such behaviour.  

Anyway, Angie was finally going to have her break and if anyone deserved it, it was her. Angie worked really hard: all those shifts she pulled at the automat even though Peggy kept telling her that she did not have to pay rent, all those auditions that never led anywhere because the directors were jerks most of the time…Peggy also thought back to the late nights they both had spent running lines together. A few months ago, the agent had seen her struggling to prepare for her next audition by herself and had offered her help and told her that if she ever needed any help rehearsing, she could always come to her and that she would gladly oblige. It also gave her a reason to spend more time with the tiny actress but she kept this to herself.

 

Angie eventually broke the hug “ _English we gotta celebrate, could ya fetch the bottle of schnapps in the kitchen please?_ “ Peggy nodded and grabbed the bottle. They spent their night on the couch drinking, laughing and even cuddling after a short period of time as the alcohol disinhibited them a bit.

 

 

******

 

Angie had been joyful all week so when Peggy came back after a tough day at work and saw Angie frowning at what seemed to be her script and looking a bit nervous, she knew something was wrong.

 

“ _Angie, is everything all right darling?  You seem upset_.” Peggy inquired with a hint of worry in her voice.

 

Angie jumped in surprise and answered too rapidly “ _No nothing’s wrong English, just hum trying to memorize my lines, that’s all_ ”.

 

“ _Are you quite sure? You know, if something is the matter, you can tell me. I meant what I said when I told you I would help you with your plays, no matter what it is and the same goes if anyone is bothering you.”_ Angie was blushing more and more by the minute.

 

“ _Nah it’s fine English, I’m just tired_.” She laughed nervously.

 

“ _Okay then. If you need anything just ask me, I really want to help you Angie. You deserve this and I want to support you in any way that I can.”_ Peggy knew Angie would come to her eventually and pushing her would only make things worse. She really wondered what was bothering her so much. Was it something in the play?

 

“ _I know Peg, and I thank you for that. But I assure you, everything’s fine. I think I’m just gonna call it a night._ ” She retired to her bedroom. Well everything was not fine but Angie could not very well tell her friend what was going on.

She wanted to be an actress, she should have known that there would be kissing scenes involved when she would get a part. The fact is Angie had never been kissed. She didn’t like to talk about it and was afraid of what Peggy would think. Especially when she would explain why. She didn’t want to lose her. She wouldn’t be able to bear it. So no, there was no phrasing ‘I have a kissing scene in the play but I don’t know how to kiss because I have never had a kiss before and I was wondering if you could explain me how it works so I can make it look as real as possible’. No she would look like a complete idiot and it was the last thing she wanted to look like around Peggy.  She sighed, what was she gonna do?

 

 

******

 The day after, Angie came home really late as her rehearsal had finished later than planned. Peggy wasn’t in the living room but her hat and coat were there so it meant that she had probably gone to bed. In two days the kissing scene would come up in rehearsals and she needed to do something about it. She had worked too hard to have something as little as this terrify her and discredit her. She had to talk to Peggy, she would simply ask her advice on how to make a kiss believable on stage and that was all.  This was the plan. She would be okay.

 

Angie ascended the stairs and after taking a deep breath, she knocked on Peggy’s door.

 

A muffled sound came from inside ‘ _Angie, come in_ ”.

 

Peggy was wearing her red robe that made her look so sexy. Angie swallowed nervously trying to look into Peggy’s eyes and not below. Indeed the robe left little to the imagination. She closed her eyes and started talking quickly.

 

 “ _Well you remember how you said you would help me with my lines if I had any problems?_ ”

 

“ _Yes I do, what’s troubling you darling?_ ”

 

Angie blushed “ _Hum, you see, I have this scene with hum my love interest and hum we ... have to…erm you know …_ “

 

“ _Kiss?”_ Peggy supplied as Angie had problems finishing her sentence

 

“ _Yes that’s it_ ” she paused.

 

“ _Is kissing an almost stranger something that bothers you dear_?”

 

“ _Erm Yes and… that’s not all_ ” Angie looked down clearly ashamed of what she was going to say next.

 

Peggy reached for her arm and led her to sit on the bed face to face. “ _You can tell me anything Angie, I am not going to judge you_ ”. She squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

 

“ _Well, You see I have never kissed anyone, like a… a real kiss…_ ” then Angie said almost without breathing “ _And I am worried that I won’t know what to do. I have to make it look real but since I have zero experience I don’t know how to do that and I don’t want everybody to know or anger the director. I’ve waited so long to have a part and I don’t want to let something as little as this muck it all up.  Like do I have to make sounds, do I have to do it in a certain way, how do I tilt my head, do I have to use tongue and how??? I just want to make it real ya know so that…”_

 

“ _Angie, calm down, breathe, it’s fine_. _How come you have never been kissed?_ ” Peggy cut gently.

 

Angie became a deep red and Peggy added “ _You don’t have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable_ ”.

 

Angie let out a relieved sigh. She had to tell Peggy some time but she didn’t have the courage at the moment. She did not want to lose her and would not be able to stand seeing once again the look of disgust in someone she loved after they realized she was queer.

 

Angie was playing with a lock of her hair avoiding Peggy’s gaze as much as possible “ _Anyway I was hoping you could tell me about kissing, like how do you kiss someone, how do you feel when you are kissed, ya know that sorta thing to inspire me when I have to do it with my costar so that I won’t appear like an utter fool_ ”

 

“ _Angie there is no shame in never having kissed someone, you are not a fool._ ”

 

“ _Thanks Peg. So can you tell me?_ ” she murmured.

 

“ _Hum, I was 16 when I had my first kiss. I wanted to know what it felt like as every one of my friends were already talking about boys and such_.”

 

“ _Was it nice?_ ”

 

“ _Hum, not really. I don’t have a particular fond memory of it unfortunately. It was with someone I did not even like_. _I wish I had waited for someone who counted._

 _My friends had set me up with this boy who had a crush on me, he took me to the movies and then we had a little walk in the park, he kept talking about himself and other uninteresting things. I couldn’t take it anymore so I grabbed him and kissed him to make him shut up.  It wasn’t pleasant, we both had no idea what we were doing, it was completely sloppy, he even bit my tongue at some point. It hurt for a few days and eating was a difficult task for a week as well as talking properly”_ She laughed remembering the incident.

 

The Italian woman chuckled a little “ _What happened next?_ ”

 

“ _I just left and never saw him again._ ”

 

 “ _And after that, have you ever had a kissed that gave you, ya know, butterflies?_ ”

 

“ _Well yes I had my first butterflies with Steve if that’s what you are calling it. It was a rushed kiss and it was also the last time that I saw him alive. He was going to get on a plane and..._ ” a small tear escaped her right eye and she swept it away with her hand. ” _Anyway even if it was a quick kiss, it made me feel things I had never felt before. It felt like home, safe. It was also warm and beautiful. It was over in a second but it felt like it lasted longer and I was quite disoriented after that…it had made me quite giddy like a school girl despite the situation we were in.”_

 

“ _Wow, I wish I could experience that too_ ”

 

“ _You will Angie, you will find your right partner I am sure of that. Any man would have to be stupid to reject you_ ”

 

“ _Yeah maybe_ ” Obviously Peggy had no clue that men were the last thing she had on her mind.

 

“ _And as to how to kiss, just tilt your head a little bit to prevent your nose from hitting that of your partner. For a stage kiss I don’t think you have to put tongue in it. Just open your lips slightly and move them gently against his own to make it more real and not like a simple peck. It’s hard to explain without showing it hum. Is there anyone you want or have ever wanted to kiss?_ ”

 

“ _Yes_ ” Angie replied tentatively.

 

“ _Good, then picture that man instead of your costar and try to act as you would with him. Look into his eyes with love, like he is the only thing that matters to you and go for it. You might close your eyes too. I am sorry I can’t be of more help._ ”.

 

“ _Oh no English you’ve been great. Thank you, you may have just saved my part_ ”

_“Well I am glad_.” Angie looked down again and seemed thoughtful for a minute. “ _What is the matter Angie?_ “

 

“ _Oh erm, I was just thinking about my first kiss and this was totally not how I had imagined it. It makes me a bit sad knowing that it will never be like I had hoped it would be_.”

 

“ _You know Darling, it rarely is_ ”.

 

“ _Yes I am aware of that after all the stories I’ve heard plus yours. It may sound silly but I’ve always wanted it to be with someone I deeply cared about and not just some stranger I don’t fancy at all_ ”

 

“ _That is not silly at all dear and if I could go back, I would probably have waited for someone I actually liked_. _A first kiss is something that you remember all your life and it is always nice to make your inner little girl’s expectations come true._ ”

 

“ _Well anyway it’s too late for me to have a ‘real’ first kiss_ ”

 

“ _Maybe not, is there anyone you would like to kiss at the moment, anyone that you fancy?_ ”

 

It was now or never Angie thought, she had to muster her courage. “ _Hum maybe?_ ”

 

“ _You could always talk to him, I can help you if you’d like_.”

 

Angie looked down again. ” _Actually Peggy, the thing is… there is a reason why I have never been kissed. The fact is… that I ‘ve never wanted to kiss a boy, it grossed me out… but then I met this girl when I was 18 and well I really liked her and I wanted to kiss her. One time we almost did but then she pulled away and laughed it off and I never saw her again. And every time I liked a girl after that… well let’s just say I knew it was impossible. Some of them were disgusted by the very idea when I had the courage to tell them I preferred the company of women. Anyway it was hard and I mostly just keep it to myself now. There is no use. I know I am not normal and I probably don’t deserve happiness but hey that’s life right. I am okay, I can live with that_ … _But please Peggy… don’t hate me for that, I don’t know if I could survive it._ ” She was almost crying now.

 

“ _Oh Angie I had no idea. I could never hate you for something as small as that. You are a strong woman and I admire you. And you do deserve happiness, these women were fools not to see you for who you are and how wonderful you really are_.” Peggy took her in her arms Angie then rested her head on Peggy’s shoulder as the English woman stroke her hair. “ _Personally, I think love is not about gender but about the person, you see? When it comes to me, I fall in love with a person regardless of her gender_.” Peggy continued.

 

“ _Angie, so you are okay with it?_ ”

 

“ _Absolutely Darling_ ” she smiled fondly at her. “ _Now do tell me about this woman you maybe want to kiss. Perhaps I can help?_ ” Peggy smirked. Honestly now that she thought about it, it was obvious she was the one Angie had a crush on. It all made sense. The way she looked at her just like she was the most precious thing ever, the way she blushed when Peggy was in her red robe, the way she always seemed flustered when they were too close.

 

Angie blushed again, had Peggy figured out that she was talking about her? “ _Erm she is very beautiful, has legs for days, and  I think her cute little accent is gonna be the death of me. She also feels like home. She is the strongest and bravest person I know but also the kindest. She makes my life better just by being in it and is always there for me no matter what. With just a simple smile, she helps me forget all my problems. And I think I may be falling in love with her. But I don’t know if she likes me back in that way_ ” she finished a bit sadly.

 

“ _I think that can be arranged Darling_ ”. Peggy lifted the Italian woman’s chin up with her hand.

 

“ _Can it, really?_ ” Angie’s eyes lit up.

 

“ _And as I’ve said before, the best way to learn something is by practicing, and we have quite a bit of time ahead of us_.”

 

“ _huh huh_ ” Angie nodded, she could not believe that this was happening, that she was going to kiss Peggy Carter, the woman she had had a crush on since day one. But she also suddenly became very nervous. She wanted it to be a good kiss but inexperienced as she was, she was afraid she would do something wrong, that she would drive Peggy away. “ _Erm English could you explain again how a kiss works please?_ ” Angie fidgeted.

 

“ _Relax Angie, this is not a test. It’s just a kiss. There is nothing to be scared of and I am very honoured to be your first. You cannot do anything wrong. Just breathe and everything will be all right, I promise. I’ve got you_ ”

 

Peggy cupped her cheek lovingly and looked into the tiny actress’s eyes. Angie’s lips parted ever so slightly and she looked at Peggy’s red lips.  Peggy slowly brought them closer and closer and closer until they were literally millimeters apart and  then she crushed sweetly her lips against Angie’s who was a bit shocked at first. Peggy began moving slowly her lips against that of the blonde. It took Angie a few seconds to register what was happening.  She then began to imitate Peggy and moved her lips against the brunette’s.

 

Oh my god I am kissing Peggy freaking Carter she thought. It was even better than what she had imagined. Peggy’s lips were soft and she was completely melting against the English woman. She felt loved and safe in  her arms and was starting to have a strange but pleasant feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan as she focused on the feeling of Peggy’s lips against her own.

At some point Peggy’s tongue asked for entrance which Angie granted by opening her mouth. Peggy’s tongue gently started to caress Angie’s who moaned at the new sensation. It was a very sweet moment and she lost track of time. She wanted this kiss to last forever. She had no idea how long it had been when Peggy pulled away slowly. Angie was panting a little and mouthed a “ _Wow_ ” which made Peggy chuckled before bringing her fingers to touch her lips.

 

“ _So, how was it?_ ” Peggy’s eyes were scrutinizing Angie to find out how she was feeling.

 

“ _It was not what I had expected_ ”

 

“ _Is it a bad thing?_ ”

 

“ _Oh no trust me English, it went beyond what I could have possibly wished for. If you keep on kissing me like that, I’m never gonna let you go_ ”.

 

“ _Well I hope so_ ” Peggy smiled. They looked into each other’s eyes intensely until Angie broke the comfortable silence.

 

“ _Despite this wonderful kiss, I think I still need to practice my stage kisses for erm research, and as I recall, you said you would help so, you know, would you help a beautiful girl out English?”_ Angie smirked with her confidence regained.

 

“ _It would be my pleasure dear_ ” This time it was Angie who initiated the kiss. Her shyness had completely disappeared.

 

“ _I think we should try again_ ” Peggy said after they pulled away a second time.

 

“ _Yeah we definitely should_ ” The kisses became more and more adventurous and heated as the night went on.

 

“Y _ou are becoming quite the professional Darling_ ” Peggy teased out of breath.

 

“ _Well I had a good teacher_ ” Angie winked at Peggy who blushed.

“ _Say English, I also have a sex scene in this play and I was wondering if you could help me with that too_. _You know show me how it works for research_ ”

 

“ _Right, for research_ ”

 

“ _You’re the best Peg_ ” Angie said before kissing her new lover deeply again.

 


End file.
